Dude, That's My Tenant!
by Nikki-Ai-Chan
Summary: A new girl moves into town to attend Beverly Beverly University. She ends up renting a room from the Wrights, which was Jane's idea to do something for the community. Will she find out about Billy? Will she mind it or get freaked out by it? What will Billy do about all this? What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Only one way to find out and that is to read. P.S OC Alert
1. Who Are You?

**Summary: A new girl moves into town to attend Beverly Beverly University. She ends up renting a room from the Wrights, which was Jane's idea to do something for the community. Will she find out about Billy? Will she mind it or get freaked out by it? What will Billy do about all this? What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Only one way to find out and that is to read.**

**Note: I have another fanfic and after I wrote the first chapter I got another idea, but I didn't want to take it down. So, instead of combining them I just decided to make two different ones. Curse me for having two separate ideas. This is why I never put up fanfics because I always think of two or more ideas at once and can't pick one. All well. (Also. The tenants room used to be the Freaky Tiki Room, but upon rewatching episodes I realized that it connected to the pool and I thought it would be weird for everyone to have to walk through her room in order to get to the pool.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, produce, or write for "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do not own, nor have I created any of the original characters on "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do own the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. This is purely fan made and was made because of my love for "Dude That's My Ghost!" **Also rating may change. **With all that said please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**

* * *

"Billy, did you really have to throw Principal Ponzi's wig into that bowl of Jello?" asked one Spencer Wright while biking down the road.

"Come on Brometheus that was brolarious," Billy said and started laughing.

"Yeah, but now I have detention for a whole week because he thinks I did it. How am I going to explain this to my mom? It's not like I can NOT tell her."

"Hmmm….Oh I know just say the groupies caught you and wouldn't let you go till you took pictures with all of them. There problem solved," Billy said feeling proud of himself for his "genius" plan.

"Oookay, assuming I had a reason to have fan girls and there was even a slight possibility of that happening, how do I explain the rest of the week?"

"Hmmmm…Oh I know after they made you take pictures with them they forced you to sign a contract that you will take each of them out on a date after school. Woah I am a brogenius. You should really listen to me more broham," he said while looking at his ghost nails.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "yes dude, you're a 'brogenius' and I am a 50 year old women."

"REALLY! Broseph when did this happen? No. Wait. Better question. How did the amazing Billy Joe Cobra not notice or be informed of this?"

"Sigh. Never mind Billy. Well time to face the music," Spencer said pulling up to his house.

Spencer walked up the stair case to the Billy Joe Cobra, now Wright, house. Sighing he opened the door and walked in.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Oh hunny welcome home. You'll never guess what I did today," Jane Wright walked into the foyer and hugged her son.

"Ummm. You got a new customer."

"No. I put an ad in the paper to rent out a room. Isn't that great?"

"What?! What room are you renting out?"

"The Recording Room."

"Mom, why would anyone want that room?"

"Why not dear?"

"Yeah Spencil, why not? I mean it's my favorite room in the house and I designed it myself making it even better," Billy said matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes Spencer replied, "Never mind mom. So, did anyone rent it yet?"

"Well a lot of people have come by saying they want it, but most of them were underage, so they can't rent it. But, we do have a girl who is gonna be here shortly to be interviewed."

"You're interviewing for who gets the room?"

"Of course dear. We don't want any weirdo's around our family."

Spencer arched one of his eyebrows and looked over to Billy, who was currently stuffing his arm into his throat and pulling himself inside out.

"Um yeah. We wouldn't want that I guess."

"Great!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be her." Jane walked over to the door and opened. "Oh you must be Nicolette Martian. Please come in."

In walked a woman who looked around 18 years old. She has short honey blonde hair that is parted on the left, had bangs that swiped to the right, and has the left side of her hair pinned behind her head and greyish blue eyes. She is wearing brown shorts that go half way down her thighs, pink thigh high socks, brown knee high combat boots, a brown belly shirt, pink sleeveless short hoodie, and purple tassel purse. **(A/N: Some of you may have noticed by now that all these articles of clothing are found in Pokémon X and Y. That is because I modeled my characters clothing after the clothing I have for my Pokémon trainer on Pokémon X. So, if any of you want to see the clothes I will put picture links to them on, my profile page for , the place you can write stuff in at the end for . Also I take no credit for the pictures. I will merely be getting them from . Why? One because it is the only website I know that has pictures and two because it is a great website and I love directing traffic over there. Before anyone asks, YES I am a member of the superior race that is known as the "Nerds". Anyways back to the fic."** Her nails are painted differently on each hand, on her left they are all baby blue except her ring finger, which is light pink, and on her right hand it is reversed with all being light pink except her ring finger, which is baby blue. She wasn't wearing too much makeup, just some black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick. Her jewelry consist of gold heart shaped earrings, a silver class ring with a heart shaped sapphire on her middle finger on her left hand, a silver band on her ring finger on her right hand, and a purple watch on her left.

"Yes and you must be Jane Wright. It is a pleasure to meet you," Nicolette said as she extended her hand, which Jane took.

"Yes and this is my son Spencer," she said gestering to Spencer, who seemed to be glaring at nothing. In reality it was just Billy, who was still, for some reason, turning himself inside out and rightside in again and again and again and ag….

"Spencer this is Nicolette. She might be living in the Recording Room."

Nicolette got a confused look on her face. "Um… the Recording Room?"

"Oh it's just what we call it. Don't worry I'll show you right after the interview.

"Um..Okay?"

"Anyways, lets head to the living room to start the interview process," Jane said in a very cherry voice, "Let's go Spency."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, it would be rude for you to be here and not join in with us."

"What about Dad and Jessica?"

"Your father is at a model airplane convention and your sister is staying at a friend's house. Now come along."

The all made their way to the living room and got comfortable for the "interview process."

"So," Jane started, "Nicolette, are you new in town."

"Yes actually I just recently moved her."

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought you to Beverly Beverly Heights?"

"Oh, well, I got excepted into Beverly Beverly Heights University and I was living in the dorms, but they were just, how do I put it, um, snobbyish type rooms as well as my roommate, so I decided to live off campus."

"Ooooh College. How exciting. What are you studying?"

"Well I am majoring in both Social Work and Psychology and I am minoring in Music and Creative Writing."

At the word "Music" Billy instantly got interested. "Can't say I blame you on the Music Broma, but you don't need to go to school for that. All you need to know is within my brotastic brain."

Spencer rolled his eyes at Billy for forgetting that Nicolette could not hear him.

Jane perked up, "Wow that's impressive. I feel like I would burn out if I took that much studying on. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yup! I play the piano, guitar, flute, drums, keytar, accordion, cello, bass, harp, and that's just to name a few, oh, and also my personal favorite the violin," Nicolette finished happily.

Billy, Spencer, and Jane just looked at her with their mouths open and blinking. This in turn made Nicolette feel uncomfortable and think she said something wrong.

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

This snapped them out of their stupors.

"No dear," Jane replied, "it's just that that is a lot of instruments."

Blushing Nicolette replied, "yeah I've heard that a lot."

It was on this note that Billy started bugging Spencer.

"Broham, ask her if she has heard of the great Billy Joe Cobra? Wait! What am I talking about everyone has heard of me. Ask her if she's a fan."

Billy continued to rag on Spencer to ask. This caused Spencer to not really hear the conversation between Nicolette and his mom. He tried his best to ignore him, but couldn't. Finally he whispered "no," but even though it was whispered his mom still caught it.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh. Um. Well. Oh I have a question for Nicolette?"

Nicolette turned her attention to Spencer. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um," Billy started ragging on him again, so he gave in, "have you ever heard of Billy Joe Cobra?"

"Well yes I have. I mean, this was his house right?"

"See I told you. Everyone knows the Cobra. Now ask what she thinks of my amazing music."

"What do you think of his music?"

"Well he did have a talented voice and was good at playing instruments."

"See everyone loves the Cobra."

"But,…"

"Wait. What does she mean by 'but'?"

"I did not really like his lyrics."

Billy was quite for a moment. A short moment before he did his classic Billy Joe Cobra freak out.

"What do you mean you did not like my lyrics? They were works of brogenius. No! They are more than works of brogenius they are works of Cobragenius. How dare you say you 'did not really like MY lyrics? Well answer me."

Billy continued fuming so Spencer decided to ask why she didn't like them. Honestly he was curious too because all the women he has seen love Billy's music, even his mom.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, they just seemed conceited and narcissistic to me."

"Oh. Yeah. I can see that."

Billy just huffed and started pouting mumbling something that sounded like "brotrayl."

Jane decided at this moment to chime in.

"Well Nicolette why don't you go get your bags so you can unpack."

"Really. I got the room?"

"Yes. I still have to show you the room and if you still want it then it's yours."

"Sweet!"

Jane took her to the Recording Room and shockingly Nicolette liked it. After moving the few boxes she had into the room Jane gave her a set of keys. With a new person in the house this is gonna be an interesting year for Spencer and Billy.

* * *

**Yup. So, that's my fanfic. Feel free to comment and/or add/favorite. Remember:**

**1 nice review or add = new chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Signing out.**


	2. She's Cool

**Summary: A new girl moves into town to attend Beverly Beverly University. She ends up renting a room from the Wrights, which was Jane's idea to do something for the community. Will she find out about Billy? Will she mind it or get freaked out by it? What will Billy do about all this? What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Only one way to find out and that is to read.**

**Note: After rewatching some DTMG episodes I relized that the Freaky Tiki Room was the room you had to go through to get to the pool so I decided to change the room that Nicolette is staying in. She is now in the recording studio. I will make the change in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, produce, or write for "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do not own, nor have I created any of the original characters on "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do own the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. This is purely fan made and was made because of my love for "Dude That's My Ghost!" Also rating may change. With all that said please read and enjoy.**

**Special Thanks to "**_LadyLemonCake_**" for being the first person to review this fan fic. Your review made me happy and smiley. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: She's Cool**

* * *

It's a rainy day in Beverly Beverly Heights. It is also a Tuesday in the school year. This annoyed Spencer to no end. Now it is not that Spencer hates the rain. In fact he would use this opportunity to make a rain themed zombie movie where the rain is so full of chemicals from pollution that it causes it to change any human being it comes into contact with to turn into flesh eating zombies. The problem with this is it is that it is morning on a Tuesday in the school year, which meant he would have to leave soon. This alone might not seem like a problem, but coupled with the fact that his parents cars broke down, well more like destroyed because of his dead trying to "upgrade" them, and he would have to bike in the rain made it a problem.

"Ah man this sucks," Spencer said groaning.

"Aw there there bro-dude it will be bro-kay," Billy said patting his back.

"I guess. Anyways I got to get ready."

Spencer got a quick shower, changed, got his books and school stuff around, and headed down the elevator for breakfast.

* * *

Spencer and Billy arrived to the kitchen and were hit with what smelled like chocolate pancakes.

"Whoa something smells brotastic," Billy said floating over to the table. He looked down to see the most beautiful site in the world, to him anyways.

There, on the table, are chocolate chip pancakes, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash. It was an amazing sight. The whole Wright family and Nicolette are already there eating and enjoying the meal.

Hugh was the first to speak, "whoa Nicolette this is the best breakfast I have ever eaten."

"I agree it is sooo scrumches. You didn't have to go to all the trouble," Jane added.

Nicolette blushed, "oh it was no trouble at all. It's just my little way of saying 'thank you' for giving me a place to live that isn't the dorms."

"It was no trouble at all dear," replies Jane.

Jessica just mumbled that it was "awesome" while stuffing her mouth.

Jane suddenly noticed Spencer. "Oh Spencer dear sit down and eat. Nicolette makes the best pancakes."

"Sure some good food would be great. I could use something warm before biking in the rain," Spencer said as he took his seat and started filling his plate with food.

Nicolette looked a little shocked at his statement, "wait you are going to bike to school in this weather?"

"Well I really don't have any other choice. The car is totaled."

"Sorry again about that," Hugh said looking a little embarrassed.

"It's okay dad. How could you have known that adding mower parts to the engine would cause it to brake?" With that Spencer lifted up a piece of pancake to his mouth. It, however, never made it into his mouth because Billy leaned down and chomped on it before it could make it. His family and Nicolette looked stunned at him because of the pancake vanishing out of thin air.

"Oh. Um. Uh. It was a special effect. Hehe."

Jessica rolled her eyes and said, "weirdo."

Spencer groaned and looked over to Billy. He was shocked to find crying. Suddenly Billy stopped crying, sniffled, turned to Spencer and said, "Brobert brostein. *Sniff*. That was. *Sniff, deep breath, and choked sob*. The best pancake I have ever had." His lip started quivering and he started crying again.

Spencer arched his eyebrow and turned back to the pancakes. He picked up another piece and ate it. Billy was right this is the greatest pancake. "Wow Nicolette this really is the greatest pancake ever." He started mowing it down.

Nicolette blushed at the complement. "Thanks Spencer. Um. Spencer if you don't want to ride your bike to school I'll drive you."

Spencer was about to say something, but his mom butt in before he could.

"Are you sure Nicolette? We wouldn't want you to miss any of your classes."

"Oh don't worry about it. My only class today is 'Orientation to Psychology' and that's not till 11:30. So, I can take him to school, pick him up, and not miss class. No biggy."

Spencer got a relived look on his face for not having to bike in the rain.

"Wow, Nicolette that's awesome. Thanks!"

"No problem Spencer. I can take you whenever you're done eating."

"I'm ready now if you are?"

"Yup, let's go."

They got up from the table and out of the kitchen. Before Billy followed them he stuffed 3 pancakes in his mouth; leaving the Wrights shocked and speechless.

* * *

They took the elevator down to the garage, where Spencer was met with light pink and light blue site.

"Um…Nicolette, is that your car?"

Spencer gestured over to the car in question. The car was a convertible punch buggy. It matches Nicolette's nails causing Spencer to wonder if she paints her nails to match the car or bought the car to match her nails. It is light pink with the doors and convertible being light blue. There is also a light blue heart on the hood. The interior is purple with pink and blue hearts going up the seats. The license plate even said "Pnk Blu 1."

"Um?"

"Oh sorry. I guess my car is a little girly. I understand if you don't want to be dropped off in it, but I much rather you not walk in the rain and get sick."

"No its fine I just wasn't expecting it."

Billy floated through the ceiling still chewing on the pancakes. He paused in his chewing and started at Nicolette's car. He swallowed and was silent for minute before he started cracking up. This caused Spencer to glare at him.

"Dude? Hahahaha. What is that thing?" Billy laughed and pointed at the car.

"Stop being such a jerk Billy."

"Um. Billy."

"Oh no," Spencer thought.

"Um. Yeah. Billy."

"Billy?"

"Yeah, you see, um," just then Spencer got an idea, "you see an idea for a new movie or movie line pops into my brain I just have to shout it out. Or any idea for a movie really." "Oh, gosh," Spencer thought, "there is no way she is going to buy that."

"Oh, like the special effect you did up stairs."

"Um…yes?"

"Oh, okay I get it now."

Billy floated next to Spencer and they looked at each other and at the same time said, "you do?"

"Of course I do Spencer. It is your created process. As someone who writes and makes music I completely understand that everyone's created process is different. Actually I sometimes put on a one man show when I am alone with the characters from my story to figure out what to write next."

"Really?"

"Mhm and its cool that you make movies by the way."

"Gee thanks."

"No prob, anyways if you don't want to be late for school we should get going."

They all got into the car, Nicolette in the driver's seat, of course, Spencer in the passage, and Billy in the back, not that Nicolette knew or could see him.

* * *

On the way to school Spence learned a lot about Nicolette. He learned that she is 18 years old, she loves to cook, her favorite game is Pokémon, her favorite colors are pink and blue, though, honestly that's a given, she is writing a book, and she wants to work in adoption when she graduates. He also learned they had the same taste in films. They spent a majority of the car ride talking about the new upcoming zombie movie. Of course they went into detail, which, of course, caused Billy to make gagging sounds.

She dropped Spencer off and went to Beverly Beverly Heights University and waited in the library for class to start. Both their days were pretty much uneventful. That was, until school ended.

* * *

Spencer was just walking to the gate of the school when he stopped. There, next to the side walk, was Kleet talking to some of the other jocks. "Ok," Spencer thought, "if I don't draw attention to myself I should be able to walk by without being notice…Wait what his he doing here anyway school has been out for hour?" With that he started walking again. He was almost right next to Kleet and he still went unnoticed. "Wow," Spencer thought, "this might actually work." He started walking more happily until he felt something catch his feet and he face planted the cement…ouch.

He looked up to see what caught his feet and, sure enough, it was Kleet's leg.

"Haha. You making out with sidewalk looser?"

Spencer groaned and got up. He turned to Kleet, held his finger up, and went to say something when he saw a pink and blue car at the gate. He decided to just huff and walk away from Kleet and his laughing friends. He didn't Nicolette see him get beat up. Billy, on the other hand, did not think of the same plan. Instead he grabbed some mud and chucked it at Kleet.

Kleet turned around steam coming out of his nose, much like a bulls would. Spencer did not see what Billy did and just continued walking. Kleet, like always, thought it was Spencer who did it. He marched up to Spencer, reached around, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. With his feet off the ground Spencer could not run away and just stared at Kleet shocked he was cover in mud and he just knew Billy had something to do with it.

"You think was funny looser?"

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything."

"I know it was your special effects looser. Now hold still while I pound yah." Kleet pulled his fist back and Spencer shut his eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. He opened one eye and saw Nicolette standing in-between him and Kleet.

"Who are you? Move. Can't you see I am in the middle of pounding this looser?"

Nicolette tapped her chin with her finger like she was thinking. "Hmmm. Let's see, um, nope I don't think I'm gonna move. Oh and the names Nicolette. Now I suggest you put him down," she finished putting her hands on her hips.

It was that moment that Principal Ponzi decided to show up. He saw Spencer and started glaring. "Mr. Wright I should have known you would be causing me trouble. A week worth of detention not good enough for you? That's fine I'll just extend it to the rest of the year."

"Excuse me," Nicolette said ducking under Kleet's arm and up to Principal Ponzi. "You want to run that by me again Uncle Glenn," she said glaring.

"Uncle!?" Billy and Spencer shouted.

"Oh Nicolette what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Spencer. I'm renting a room from them and thought I could be kind and pick him up. I think the better question is why you are giving him more detention when you didn't even see what happened or hear his story?"

"Well see I…"

"Unlike you I saw everything and know Spencer did not do it. Now aren't you going to give the jock detention for starting a fight?"

"Now see here."

"No! You see here. I will not let you give one kid detention for something they didn't do and not give detention for something someone did do. Now aren't you going to give the jock that detention?"

Principle Ponzi actually looked scared. "Why yes of course Nicolette. Kleet, detention tomorrow."

"Good. Now, Kleet, was it let him go…NOW!"

"This isn't over looser," Kleet drops Spencer to the ground.

Nicolette walks up to Spencer and picks him up. "Oh. I think it is Mr. Kleet. Let's go Spencer."

They get in the car and start riding away. After a few minutes of silence Spencer turns to Nicolette, "so…uncle?"

"Well technically he's not my uncle. We are just related because his grandfather and my grandmother were cousins. I just call him uncle 'cause I just don't know what else to call him."

"Well thanks for helping me."

"No prob, if you need my help again just ask."

* * *

The ride back to the Billy Joe Cobra house was quite besides Billy's talking, but Nicolette couldn't hear that. They finally made it home.

"Well I got to go study see yah Spencer."

"See yah Nicolette."

"Oh you can just call me Nikki," and with that she walked to her room.

"Haha studying is for nerds," Billy said.

"You know Billy I think she's cool," Spencer says walking off to go to his room.

Billy shrugged. "I guess she's ok."

* * *

**Well there is that. I would like to dedicate this chapter to "**_LadyLemonCake_**," for it was her review that made me write this chapter. **

**In the next chapter Nicolette is going on a date and stuff happens. Ah, what fun?**

**Remember reviewing makes me write soon and better**

**Signing out.**


	3. Poor Nicolette

**Summary: A new girl moves into town to attend Beverly Beverly University. She ends up renting a room from the Wrights, which was Jane's idea to do something for the community. Will she find out about Billy? Will she mind it or get freaked out by it? What will Billy do about all this? What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Only one way to find out and that is to read.**

**Note: Sweet chapter 3…I…Feel…Accomplished!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, produce, or write for "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do not own, nor have I created any of the original characters on "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do own the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. This is purely fan made and was made because of my love for "Dude That's My Ghost!" Also rating may change. With all that said please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Poor Nicolette**

* * *

It's been a week since Nicolette moved into the Wrights house. Everyone in the house loved it, especially Billy. Nicolette would make breakfast every morning. Billy's favorite breakfast was when she made peanut butter, smooth, pancakes. He was so over joyed he ate all the ones that weren't already on the Wright family's plates, which, of course, caused Spencer to have to convince them that it was special effects. Nicolette didn't seem to buy it, but she just shrugged it off. One night she even made dinner. It was the best chicken alfredo the family ever had and the first Billy ever had, which caused him to keep Spencer up all night by writing a song about how good it is. She has also been helping Spencer with homework and studying and though it has been a week he has already seen improvement. The week was a great week…well…that was until Friday came around.

* * *

"Family," Hugh said as he slammed the door, "get on your best dress clothes. We are going out to celebrate."

"Why Hugh," Jane said as she walked into the foyer.

"Because I got a promotion!"

"Oh Hugh that's great," Jane said as she hugged her husband.

"Yes now we are going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. KIDS COME DOWN!"

Jessica, Spencer, and Billy all came running down the stairs.

"What's going on is there an intruder?" Jessica started doing karate poses and looking around.

"No I got a promotion so we are going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate!"

"Aw shucks do I have to wear a dress," Jessica said not at all enthused with the idea of wearing a dress.

"Yes. Now hurry up and go get changed."

It was that moment that Nicolette walked through the door. She said hello and was about to head upstairs before she was stopped by Hugh.

"Nicolette I got a promotion."

"That's great Hugh. I hope this doesn't mean you don't need a tenant anymore. I mean it might be cool knowing a rich and famous accountant," Nicolette joked.

This caused Hugh to laughed at the statement and replied, "of course not. Oh we are going out to celebrate would you like to join us?"

"Sorry. No can do Hugh I have a date tonight," Nicolette checked her watch, "which I need to go get ready for. Have fun at dinner though and congrats on your promotion." With that Nicolette walked upstairs to get ready.

* * *

In Spencer's Room:

"Brometheus can you believe it a fancy restaurant? I haven't been to one in forever and of course yours truly deserves to go to a fancy restaurant, what with being fancy myself," Billy used his ghost abilities to transform his clothes into a tuxedo and gave himself a monocle and cane.

Of course Spencer, while looking through his clothes and finally deciding on a grey suit, responded sarcastically, "right Billy because being a party rock star makes you totally a fancy person."

Billy did not notice the sarcasm and continued posing, "I know dude. I'm awesome."

Rolling his eyes Spencer finished getting dressed.

"Dude do you think they'll have peanut butter steak."

"Ok one that sounds disgusting and two Billy you can't order anything. You're a ghost remember and I don't want you doing anything ghost tonight. You think you can do that?"

"You underestimate the Cobra, Brojingles. Of course I can."

"SPENCER, DAD SAID TO HURRY UP!" they hear Jessica yell.

"Well we better get going." They both got in the elevator and headed down.

* * *

In The Foyer:

They walked in to see Spencer's family ready to go. Just as Spencer's foot hit the last step there was a knock at the door. Hugh said he would get it and started heading to the door, but never made it. Before he could make it Nicolette ran down the stairs and past Hugh making him spin around in a cartoon fashion. She stopped right at the door and spruced herself up.

Nicolette is wearing a knee length dress that was tight up top and wavy at the bottom. It is light blue with pink trim, pink left shoulder strap, and pink ribbon around her waist. On her feet are open toe heels that are silver and bedazzled. Her earrings were simple silver hoops. On her left wrist is a simple pink ribbon and she is wearing the same rings she always does. Instead of her usual purple tassel purse she has a fuzzy purple purse with a black strap. Her make up still the same as always except she seems to have on glitter eye shadow and her lipstick seemed to be a tad brighter.

After she deemed herself perfect she opened the door and ushered in whoever was inside. She turned to the Wright's, "guys this is my date Richard."

The guy looked like a young business man. His suit seemed to be very expensive along. Richard's blonde hair was slicked back and looked professional. Hugh offered his hand and Richard took it.

"Hi I'm Hugh. You're really lucky to get a date with Nicolette. She is a really amazing girl"

"A pleasure to meet you Hugh. I guess I am really lucky to get a date with her; though, most say she is the lucky one." Richard said this with a smirk and in a tone that didn't set right with Spencer.

"Anyways, Babe we got to get going our reservation is at…what is that," gesturing to her fuzzy purse.

"Um, my purse?"

"Babe this is a high-in place. I can't have you showing up with a fuzzy purse. Go get another one."

Spencer couldn't help, but glare at the man. He can understand that where ever they are going is probably a high-in place judging on how they are dressed, but he didn't have to demand her to change her purse. He could have just asked if she could change purses. In less than 10 minutes Spencer has decided he does not like this guy.

"Ok no problem I have a simple black one. I'll be right back." Though she tried to hide her disappointment at not being able to take her fuzzy purse Spencer could still see it and it made him dislike this guy even more. After Nicolette scurried up stairs to change purses Spencer set a glare on this Richard guy. This, however, went unnoticed by him, most likely due to him talking on his fancy and expensive cell phone.

Hugh started pushing his family out the door saying that they were going to be late. Spencer moved to the side, order to stop being pushed. He couldn't just leave Nicolette alone with that creep. Spencer stated he left something in the kitchen and ran to it making sure to grab Billy on the way.

"Broseph, what the heck the peanut butter steaks are waiting for me."

"Change of plans. I need you to go with Nicolette."

"What!? Why?"

"Because there is something off about that Richard guy, he seems like a total creep and I don't want her alone with him."

Whining, "but, Spencer, the peanut butter steak."

"BILLY!"

"Okay fine….but you owe me peanut butter steak"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

* * *

Billy's ride with Nicolette and Richard was uneventful. All they did was talk about how their jobs and classes. It was so boring that Billy dosed off and didn't wake until he heard a car door slam. Quickly floating out of the car he followed them into a really fancy and most likely expensive restaurant.

The restaurant was just as boring as the car ride for Billy. He didn't see why Spencer was so worried. Sure the guy made a few snide remarks here and there, but nothing to be worried about or think he was a creep. That was what Billy thought before the phone call.

Richard's phone started ringing after their food arrived. Nicolette ordered stuffed meatball alfredo and Richard order some type of fancy white vegetarian lasagna. **(A/N: I have actually had white vegetarian lasagna and guess what?...It was Dah-lish). **

"Sorry Babe, I got to take this," and he got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Nicolette just stared after him sighing adoringly.

Billy not wanting to deal with the girlieness followed Richard out of the restaurant. Upon his arrival he saw Richard on his phone. Deciding to be nosy he stretched his ear out to better listen to the conversation.

"Tiffany, I said I was sorry I couldn't go out tonight."

This, Tiffany, replied, but Billy couldn't quite hear her.

"I know it was our anniversary."

Billy cupped his chin in the stereotypical thinking pose. "Tiffany. Anniversary. No that can't be right he is on a date with Nicolette. I know maybe it is a chick friend and they celebrate the day they met. Yeah! That's it."

"…"

"I told you, because I have to work."

"…"

"I know. Look I promise to make it up to you. Tell you what we can use those fuzzy hand cuffs you like so much." **(A/N: for : I do not know if this would still qualify for K+ because of that phrase so just to be safe it is going to rated T)**

That statement makes Billy go wide eyed in shock. Though Billy is shocked beyond belief he continues to listen.

"Yeah love you too, but I need to get back to work. Bye."

Billy couldn't believe it. Spencer was right, this guy is a creep. He has another girl on the side, well this was not going to stand. Billy may have never been a man of commitment and has been with lots of girls without being in a relationship, but one thing he would never and has never done is cheat. He was about to use his ghost abilities when a woman called Richard's name and ran up to him causing Billy to pause in his revenge action.

She hugged Richard around the neck a kissed him the lips, not on the check, the lips. "Richard what are you doing here."

Richard had nervous look on his face, but quickly covered it up. "Oh Mindy, hi. I'm here for a business dinner with the CEO from the company. I am hoping to get a promotion."

"Oh baby that's great," she kisses him again.

At this point Billy was just steaming and foaming from the mouth. This guy didn't just have one girl he was cheating on Nicolette with, he had two. While Billy still hadn't gotten over the comment Nicolette said about his music, but still she didn't deserve this.

Richard headed back inside after he said bye to Mindy. Billy followed Richard while glaring at him. He also had a look of angry determination on his face.

They arrived to see Nicolette moving one of her meatballs back and forth looking bored. As soon as she saw Richard she perked up.

"So, who was that on the phone?"

"Just one of my co-workers, they messed something up and begged me to come. I told them that I was on a date with some much too important to leave."

While this caused Nicolette to go "aww," it caused Billy to get angrier.

"Ok dude, the Cobra might not be into committed relationships, but there is one thing the Cobra would never do is cheat."

Billy grabbed the back of Richard's head and smashed it into his food. Nicolette was shocked and asked if he was ok. He started to rise from his food, but Billy smashed him back down. Billy used grabbed Richard's arm and controlled it so he would take out his phone and slam it on the table. After finding Tiffany in the contacts Billy clicked call and put the phone on speaker.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Click

"Hey hunny! Did you get off work early? Are you coming over?"

More shock overcame Nicolette's face.

"Richard? Hello? Richard, are you there? Richard I am pissed off enough at you for missing our anniversary now ANSWER ME!"

Nicolette got a hurt look on her face, "Richard who is this and what does she mean anniversary?"

Richard, however, never got the chance to reply because the woman on the phone started flipping out.

"RICHARD, WHO IS THIS!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Um, Nicolette…his girlfriend," she said nervously, "who are you?"

"GIRLFRIEND? I AM TIFFANY, HIS GIRLFRIEND, YOU BITCH!?"

Tears started to prick her eyes, "Richard you're cheating on me?"

Richard was finally able to lift his face, though he should have just kept it there because he replied, "well, technically, I'm cheating on Tiffany with you because I've been with her for a year and you only a couple days." He didn't get the chance to say anything else because Billy shoved him back into his food.

This just caused Nicolette to get angry and as soon as Richard lifted his head up again she slapped him…HARD. At this people the entire restaurant was staring at the two, three if you count Billy, but no one can see him.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like that. Your… your…your…ugh no words can describe how low you are. I never want to see you again you fucking as whole." Nicolette picked up her plate and, while she doesn't like wasting food she figured this was a justified reason to, and spilled it on him. She stormed out the restaurant leaving a laughing Billy and humiliated Richard. Billy started floating after her, but stopped and turned back around. He picked up Richard's phone and threw it at the wall above the fish tank. This caused it to break and the pieces to get soaked after landing in the fish tank. Happy with his work of the phone being completely destroyed he followed after Nicolette and made it just in time as she shut the cab door. Billy phased through it and sat down next her.

Now Billy expected her to be fuming, maybe even cussing out to the cab driver. What he didn't expect was for her to completely break down crying. Billy tried telling her that it would be ok, but then remembered that she couldn't hear him.

It was a long and sad cab ride home.

* * *

After they made it home Nicolette ran to her room, still crying, and Billy phased through the ceiling/floor up to Spencer's room. He arrived to see that Spencer was back.

"Oh hey Billy, how did Nicolette's date go?"

Billy just looked at him with a pitiful look.

This greatly concerned Spencer, "what happened?"

Billy told Spencer what happened. Throughout the story Spencer just got angrier and angrier and then very depressed for Nicolette. All he could say at the end of it was, "poor Nicolette."

* * *

**OMG another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Also please review.**

**Remember the more reviews and favorites the sooner I get a chapter in.**

**Happy Turkey Day**

**Signing Out.**


	4. Billy Joe Cobra: Ghost and Landlord

**Summary: A new girl moves into town to attend Beverly Beverly University. She ends up renting a room from the Wrights, which was Jane's idea to do something for the community. Will she find out about Billy? Will she mind it or get freaked out by it? What will Billy do about all this? What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Only one way to find out and that is to read.**

**Note: Finals are done. One more semester is over and one more to go. As promised to AmorEva Luna here is chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update. I was enjoying my first week of vay-cay….that and I was lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, produce, or write for "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do not own, nor have I created any of the original characters on "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do own the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. This is purely fan made and was made because of my love for "Dude That's My Ghost!" Also rating may change. With all that said please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Billy Joe Cobra: Ghost and Landlord **

* * *

The whole weekend Nicolette would not come out of her room on her bed surrounded by her blankets and tissues. She was too depressed and too embarrassed to. Depressed that someone she liked would cheat on her, well use her to cheat on someone else and embarrassed that she would let someone trick her like that. Sure, she knew that she didn't let it happen to her, but she couldn't help but be embarrassed. Of course she could not stay in bed, feeling bad for herself, for the rest of her life. Before she knew it was Monday and she has to go to class. So, she sucks it up, gets ready for the day, and heads down stairs.

* * *

When she made it down stairs she ran into Spencer and Billy, though she can't see him.

"Hey Nicolette, how are you doing?" Spencer has been concerned for Nicolette all week and judging by her blood shot eyes he still has reason to be concerned. Billy was concerned to; though, he pretended that he wasn't. Whenever Spencer brought it to his attention that he was acting concerned he would get really defensive saying the Spencer was "bro-lucinating."

"Sniff. Yeah I'm okay."

"Maybe you should stay home today. I'm sure your professors would understand."

"No. I will not give him the satisfaction of messing up studies."

Bzzzz. Nicolette's cell started vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it before groaning and shoving it back into pocket.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed in even more concern, "what's wrong?"

"Sigh. Nothing it's just Richard."

Billy floated over to her and dramatically pronounced, "That jerk dares to text you after what he did. You know what give me the cell. The Cobra shall deal with him," putting his hand out expecting the cell. This just caused Spencer to just roll his because Billy knew that Nicolette could not see him. Spencer did agree with Billy though that Richard is a jerk.

"Why is he texting you," Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I read his first text and it was just about how he's sorry and wants to get back together. Seriously what does he take me for? One would think ignoring his 152 text and 34 calls that he would get the hint that it is not happening."

Spencer looked at Nicolette and was about to say something, but Nicolette just held up her hand, "don't worry Spencer. Like I said, 'it is not happening.' Anyways I need to get going don't want to be late. See yah. Have fun at school" With that she made her way to the garage.

"See yah Nicolette and you to," He shouted back. As soon as she was out of sight he turned to Billy. "Billy!"

"Yes Broseph."

With a determined look on his face, "I don't trust Richard. If he texted and called Nicolette that much who knows what he will do? He might show up at her school and harass her. I want you to…" Before Spencer could tell Billy what he wanted him to do Billy transformed into his military outfit, "follow her all day and makes sure the jerk Richard does not bother her. Right got it bro sir."

"Umm, actually no I was just going to say that you should go and check up on her throughout the day…" Spencer got a look of realization on his face, "but, you're right it would probably be best if you follow her all day."

Just then they here Nicolette's car start up.

"You better get going, so you don't lose her."

Saluting, "You can count on the Cobra." With that Billy phased through the floor. Spencer just rolled his eyes and head out the door to school.

* * *

Billy followed Nicolette to all her classes and needless to say he was bored out of his poor little Cobra mind. First she had Introduction to Psychology, then Basic Music, cool right, Billy would love that 'cause it is a music class right…wrong, the whole class was talking about famous people in music, none of which were Billy, which just peeved him off and start to go into a rant how great he is; though, no one could hear him, and last she had Introduction to Social Work. There was no break either, because they were all back to back and by the end of it all Billy felt drained. On the plus side Nicolette was done with classes at 11:20 AM, so Billy did not have to be tortured all day. Yup, it was uneventful…at least until they made their way to the parking lot to leave.

There, leaning up against Nicolette's girly punch buggy, was Richard, AKA: Jack Ass. Billy floats up to him and points at him, "what are you doing here? Did you learn nothing from the Cobra's last lesson?" Of course Richard didn't hear him and he just pushed himself off of the car. Walking through Billy he made his way to Nicolette.

Nicolette just crossed her arms, "what are you doing here Richard?"

"Babe, I sent you like, a million text. I got worried. Why didn't you answer?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yah….Didn't you get them?"

"Oh I got them. I'm talking about why you think I would even think of answering you back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you cheated?"

"Babe, please, I can explain. I…"

Nicolette held up a hand in what could only be described as a "shut the fuck up" motion. "Let me stop you right there Richard 'cause I do not want to hear it."

"But babe?"

"'But babe' nothing Richard. You cheated on me; well, technically cheated on that Jennifer girl with me…You know what you cheated on both of us, so I don't want to hear it. I told you at the restaurant that we are through and I meant it, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that Nicolette walked right passed Richard and head toward her car all the while Billy was cheering. "Wow mamacita that was awesome. Way to kick him to the curb." Billy was too busy cheering to notice that Richard was following them until he grabbed Nicolette's arm.

"You are not breaking up with me…GOT IT?" Richard's outburst started drawing the attention of other students. It also caused Billy to get angry and start foaming from the mouth. This outburst did not scare Nicolette though; it just pissed her off and makes her glare at him.

"Let me go Richard I'm going to be late for work." Richard didn't let go instead his grip tighten, "No! You are coming with me," and with that he started dragging a protesting Nicolette to the car and it is this action that caused Billy's classical snaps.

Billy pointed at Richard, "Dude that's my tenant! **(OMG! That's right I had him say it.)** The Cobra does not let anyone mess with his tenant even if she doesn't like my music." Floating down Billy grabbed Richard's underwear and proceeded to give him an atomic Billy wedgie that covered his face. As Richard started wobbling around with his arms moving in front of him like he was trying to find something. Onlookers could just look at the scene not quite sure what just happened. Nicolette was shocked beyond belief because there was no one who could have possibly given him that wedgie…Even so it was funny so she did giggle a little. The giggle just seemed to spur Billy on. He floated down next to Richard and put his leg out to trip him and Nicolette just burst out in laughter. Billy just grinned at her before turning back to Richard with an evil grin. Just as Richard was able to get his underwear from off his head just when Billy picked him up in the air and this abruptly stopped Nicolette's laughter; though, Billy did not notice at all. He took Richard spinning through the air, all the while Richard was screaming for help. Billy finally ended the torment by flying Richard to a dumpster can, picking up the lid, throwing Richard inside, slamming the lid such, hitting Richard's head as he was starting to stand up, and then floating over to Nicolette while clapping his hands like one would do after throwing out trash.

"So, Nicolette what did you think of that?" Billy asked while look at his nails, overly impressed with himself. Nicolette never heard him of course and it didn't just have to with the fact that Billy was a ghost and she was not wearing anything of his; No it had to do with the fact that she fainted. Billy's only reply to this was an "uh oh."

* * *

Nicolette woke up with a groan and sat up. Looking around she sees that she is in a small white bed with white sheets, there is a curtain around her, and the walls are white. It was pretty obvious that she was in the universities clinic.

"Um…hello?" Nicolette asked.

"Tenant, dudette, you're alive," Billy said wrapping her head in a hug, not that Nicolette could feel it or hear him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

The curtains were thrown back to reveal a tall, tan, brown eyed and black haired woman who's wearing a nurses uniform and huge smile on her face. "Nicolette, you're awake! You had me a tad worried." Groaning Nicolette gripped her head, "how long have I been out?"

"About 30 minutes. You fainted and I tried to find out what happen from the students who brought you in, but they just screamed ghost and ran out the door. Do you remember what happened?"

"Richard showed up and…"

"That jerk he has some fucking nerve…Do you need me to kick his ass?"

"Um…no, there is no need for that Mrs. Landerson…anyways even if I did wish for someone to," Nicolette held up her hands and did the quotation mark hand signs while saying, "kick his ass," she than put her hands down and continued, "it would seem someone has already beat you to the punch."

"Yes senorita no need to do anything 'cause Billy Joe Cobra has already handled it," Billy said pointing both his thumbs to himself.

"Dear, one I told you call me Dakota, all this 'Mrs. Landerson' business makes feel old, and second what do you mean I was beat to the punch?"

Nicolette described what happened right before she fainted. It caused two things to happen. One, Dakota was shocked. Two, Billy kept commenting about how "yes yes he is the greatest." After Dakota got over her shock she started squealing and grabbed both of Nicolette's upper arms.

"Nicolette do you know what this means?"

"Um, that the university is haunted by a ghost who gives wedgies?"

"No!...It means you have a guardian angel," Dakota said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Are you insane?"

"No. Why?"

"Sigh. Never mind. Can go to work now?"

"Nope no no no no work for you."

"What?"

"You fainted I do not want you going to work."

"But, I only have been working there for a little while it's too soon to take a day off"

"Dear, I think my husband will understand that you cannot come into work today if you tell him why." **(Note: Her husband owns the café Nicolette works at)**

"But…"

"No buts. Now, are you going to call him?"

Sighing in defeat Nicolette called off work. Dakota was right that her husband understood, but Nicolette still did not like the fact that she was forced to call off work. After getting checked over and cleared to go she left, got into her car and drove home.

* * *

When Nicolette got home she went to her room to work on homework. Billy still having not gotten over his homework obsession thought it would be best to stay far away from it, so he went to Beverly Beverly high to chill with Spencer. They may give homework, but at least the Spencer shouldn't be working on it. As soon as Billy found Spencer he started talking nonstop about what happened and how the "Cobra" took care of it. The rest of the day went pretty normal, well, maybe not normal, but the usual in their lives and dead life. Before they knew it was night time and everyone went to bed, that is except Billy.

Billy was just floating, lying down, in Spencer's room with his yellow blanket that has his face on it covering him. He just couldn't sleep and he couldn't quite figure out why. So, with his blanket in tow he went to float around his house. Eventually he floated into the recording studio, Nicolette's room, and found Nicolette, who has fallen asleep sitting on her bed, which was a day bed with draws under it and it is between the giant headphones, with a book in her lap and she was slightly shivering. She did have her blanket over her because she makes her bed every morning **(Note: Wish I was that ambitions) **so she was sitting on her blanket.

Billy floated over, took his blanket and covered her with it and, for some reason, he was smiling. Now Nicolette maybe a heavy sleeper when it comes to noise and stuff going on around her; however, when it comes to physical contact she will wake up without fail. So, Billy's action caused her to wake up.

Nicolette opened her eyes and looked down to see what was covering her. What she found was a blanket she has never seen before and she looked up to see who put it on her, only to find someone/something she has never seen before. In front of her was a floating, translucent, and blue guy who was looking at her and smiling.

Screaming, Nicolette jolted up onto her feet causing the blanket to fall off and for the guy to disappear. She went wide eyed and looked all around her room to see where he went, but he was nowhere to be found. Sighing, "great now I'm hallucinating. Maybe fainting earlier messed me up more than I thought." Looking down at the blanket she bent down and picked up. Straightening up she saw that the floating man was back and he was still smiling. Gasping she dropped the blanket and, once again, he disappeared. Arching an eye brow she kneeled on her bed and picked up the blanket and he was there again.

She dropped it. He was gone.

She picked it up. He was there.

Dropped. Gone.

Picked up. There

Drop. Gone.

Pick up. There.

Drop. Gone.

Pick up. There. This time however he was frowning.

"Could you stop dropping the great Cobra blanket?"

Shocked to hear him talk Nicolette's reply was kind of stuttery, "Wh-wh-who a-a-a-a-are you? What are u-u-you?"

A huge grin plastered its self on his face and he gestured to himself, "Billy Joe Cobra: Ghost and Landlord."

* * *

**And I say onto the readers let there be a cliff hanger.**

**So this was chapter four. Again sorry for the wait and I hope you like it, but if you don't do not fret I will not feel bad.**

**Please review.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, if I did not list your holiday: Happy/Merry ****Your holiday here****, but overall happy holidays. **

**Signing Out. **


	5. I Knew She Couldn't Resist Me

**Summary: A new girl moves into town to attend Beverly Beverly University. She ends up renting a room from the Wrights, which was Jane's idea to do something for the community. Will she find out about Billy? Will she mind it or get freaked out by it? What will Billy do about all this? What kind of crazy adventures will they get into? Only one way to find out and that is to read.**

**Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry that this took so long. I beg forgiveness from the fanfic gods, but more importantly I beg forgiveness from my readers because without you there is no way I would be on chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, produce, or write for "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do not own, nor have I created any of the original characters on "Dude That's My Ghost!" I do own the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. This is purely fan made and was made because of my love for "Dude That's My Ghost!" Also rating may change. With all that said please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Knew She Couldn't Resist Me**

* * *

Nicolette stared at Billy for a second before sitting down. She stares at the wall for a second before looking at Billy. After taking a deep breath she addressed Billy.

"So you're Billy Joe Cobra?"

"The one and only."

"And you're a ghost?"

"Right again mamacita."

She grips her head, "this cannot be happening." She looked freaked out for a few seconds before a look of realization came over her face, "wait did you say landlord?"

"Yup."

Nicolette just stared at him for a few moments before saying, "but, you're a ghost."

"So?"

"Who are you a landlord for?"

"You, dudette."

She arched an eyebrow and blinked a couple times, "but, Mrs. Wright is my landlord."

"Well this is BJC's house so I'M your landlord."

"But, this isn't your house anymore."

"What? Of course it is. Why else would there be a gold Billy statue on it?"

"One, because you used to own the house, two, because you are a conceded narcissist, and three, you don't own the house anymore because are dead and the Wright's inherited it."

Billy looked at her in what seemed to be thought. He got a look of realization on his face and put a finger up to his mouth and did his classical half lid eyes and look away look, "oh yeah," looking back to Nicolette, "what's your point?"

She looked at him in slight shocked for all of three seconds before her eyebrows slanted downward changing her slight shocked look into an annoyed look. "I'm going to go start breakfast," Nicolette said getting up. Billy went to protest, but before he could finish the first word as threw the Billy Joe Cobra blanket and walked out the recording studio door.

* * *

_In the kitchen:_

Nicolette was hard at work cooking breakfast. This morning she decided to make English muffin breakfast sandwiches. As Nicolette moved around the kitchen she was followed by a floating blanket AKA Billy. Every time she would stop moving Billy would throw the blanket at her and she would dodge it.

"STAND STILL," Billy shouted, but Nicolette just ignored him. Well, she couldn't hear him, therefore, couldn't ignore him, but if she could hear him she probably would still ignore him. Billy finally had enough. He took a stance and prepared to pounce. Billy pounced on Nicolette wrapping, not only the blanket, but his stretched out limbs around her as well in order to prevent her from taking the blanket off.

"Ahg," Nicolette cries as she is made immobile. Looking to her right she sees Billy's face right next to hers, looking at her, and smiling.

"What are you doing," Nicolette asks all the while trying to get Billy off of her.

"Duh, you can't see me without the blanket."

"So?!"

"Sooo, you keep throwing it off."

"Maybe because I don't want to see you?"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?...Everyone wants to see Billy Joe Cobra."

"Well I don't! Now get off!"

It was at this moment Spencer walks in. he stretches and yawns.

"No way Mamacita."

"Get off!"

"NO!"

Spencer freezes with his mouth still open from the yawn and his arms in the air from stretching. His eyes snap open in time to see Nicolette start to struggle more vigorously.

"GET OFF!"

"No! The Cobra will not be ignored."

"I don't care if you are Queen Latifah. I want you off."

Spencer stared for a few more seconds before rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing the situation correctly. There in the middle of the kitchen Nicolette seems to be arguing with Billy, but that is impossible. In order for Nicolette to be arguing with Billy she would have to be wearing something of his.

"I will get off as long as you keep on the – oh hey broseph," Billy states as he sees Spencer. This in turn caught Nicolette's attention and she turns to Spencer with an anyoed look, "Spencer…do you see and hear this guy?"

"Uhh…"

"Don't you even dear try to lie to me!"

Spencer blinks once, slightly scared. "_What if she tells my parents_," Spencer thinks to himself. Pushing those thoughts aside he replies, "yes, I can see him." Nicolette takes a deep breath, "ok, well, could you GET HIM OFF ME!"

"I will get off when you promise to keep the blanket on."

"Spencer can see you so you have enough attention now get off," she finally burst out of Billy's arms. She balls up the BJC blanket, runs to the kitchen window, and opens it. Nicolette then proceeds to chuck the BJC blanket out the window. Billy, being well Billy, dramatically jumps out the window after it. Nicolette turns to Spencer and asks, "is he always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Joy," Nicolette replies sarcastically and gets back to cooking breakfast. Only one thing went through Spencer's mind, "_well…this was an interesting morning_."

* * *

_At Beverly Beverly Heights High School during lunch:_

Shanilla, "so she knows about Billy know?'

Spencer, "yeah and she didn't seem too happy about it."

Rajeev, "maybe she just doesn't like ghost."

Spencer, "I don't think that's it."

Shanilla, "well it can be a lot to take in. It's not every day you find out that ghost are real and that you are living with one."

Spencer, "well that's true and it didn't help that Billy was being all clingy. Honestly, I have never seen him so desperate for someone to see him."

Rajeev, "speaking of Billy, where is he?"

Spencer, "sigh. He's following Nicolette around trying to get her to keep the blanket."

Shanilla, "is that such a good idea?"

Spencer, "I don't see why not. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

* * *

_Flashbacks of Nicolette's Day Up to This Point:_

Nicolette is driving her punch buggy with Billy in the back seat grinning a mischief Billy grin. All of a sudden he throws the BJC blanket at her head. The blanket wraps around her eyes and causes her to almost crash.

Sitting in class Nicolette is taking notes when Billy, with the blanket, slithers across her lap, leaving the blanket on her lap. Billy pops up through her note book screaming, "HI!" Nicolette screams, which makes her entire class and professor look at her like she has lost her mind. "Sorry," she stutters and rests her head on her desk trying to make herself as small as possible.

Nicolette walked through the dining hall carrying a tray of food. Billy was on the other side of the dining hall in his football gear holding a balled up BJC blanket. Throwing his leg back he brought it forward, punting the balled up blanket. Unfortunately for both parties it hit the ground and slid in front of Nicolette's feet. Not noticing it Nicolette steps on it and slips. She fell backwards, her tray thrown above her and then falls down on her, covering her with food.

* * *

_Back With Spencer and the Gang:_

Shanilla laughs and says, "Your right. It's not like something terrible could happen. I mean it's just Billy. Haha."

Everyone laughs, but stops shortly after and a nervous and somewhat scared look covers their faces. Suddenly remembering all the damage Billy can do by himself.

* * *

_In Spencer's Room:_

Spencer, Billy, Rajeev, and Shanilla are all sitting Spencer's room watching a horror movie. Nicolette walks in carrying a plate of cookies just in time to see a zombie rip off a man's head.  
"Spencer I brought you guys some cookies."

"COOKIES," Billy rushes over and grabs a cookie. Nicolette stares at the floating cookie before turning to Rajeev and Shanilla before finally turning to Spencer, "so…they can see him as well."

"Um yes."

"Doesn't it freak you guys out," she asks as Billy continues to eat the cookies.

"Not really," Shanilla says as she gets up and grabs a cookie.

Rajeev walks over and grabs a cookie as well, "yeah it's kind of cool to know someone famous…even if they are a ghost."

"But he is soooo annoying."

Spencer grabs a cookie, "how so."

"Well let's see him continuous to ruin everything. He even almost got me fired."

Shanilla finish her cookie with a final gulp, "how did he almost get you fired?"

Nicolette's eye began to twitch as she recalls the event that occurred after she was finished with school.

* * *

_Nicolette's Flashback:_

Nicolette was going from table to table delivering food and taking orders. Billy was floating around pouting due to his failed attempts to get Nicolette to keep the blanket. Soon his pouty face changed to that of joy as a light bulb went off in his head. He sneaked up behind Nicolette and tied the blanket around her waist as she was setting down an order of food. Upon turning around she was greeted with a very happy and cocky looking Billy.

"Hey miss me? Ha why am I asking of course you did I'm BJC."

Billy continued rattling on and Nicolette's eye began to twitch furiously. Her face started to turn red and she could not take it anymore.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As she was huffing and panting Nicolette looked around her and noticed everyone staring at her. A tall black haired man walked up to her.

"Nicolette…are you okay?"

"Sorry Mr. Landerson I guess I just have been having a stressful day."

"Do you want to take the rest of the day wrong?"

Nicolette turned back to Billy grinning at her.

"Yes maybe I should."

* * *

_Back at Spencer's Room:_

"Ette. Nicolette. NICOLETTE!"

"Huh, what?"

Spencer looks at her concerned, " you spaced out…are you okay?"

"Oh sorry."

"Its fine, but I think you should get to know Billy."

"Why?"

"Look, I know Billy can be, whats the word, insane, but he's cool. I think you two could get along." Rajeev and Shanilla both nod enthusiastically and happily state their agreement. Sighing Nicolette hold up her hands in surrender.

"Fine," she states aggregately.

"Wooohoooo," Billy cheers. He pulls down his sleeve revealing three black spiked bracelets. Billy waste no time putting one of the bracelets on Nicolette's wrist, causing him to appear in front of her, grinning triumphantly. Rolling her eyes Nicolette starts leaving, "whatever I have homework I have to do." She left the room silent no one really knowing what to say.

"Well," Billy breaks the silence, "I knew she couldn't resist me."

Spencer groans and face palms himself.

* * *

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, sooooo sorry that this took so long. I will try to update in a more timely manner. My goal is to work on it every weekend and during the week when possible.**

**Please review.**

**For those of you in school I hope you have a good semester/marking period/term/whatever your school calls it. For those of you who are not I hope you have a good winter.**

**Signing Out. **


	6. Weekend Equals Hell

**Ok everyone here is chapter 6. Once again sorry for the wait my life has just been so busy, but I am going to try my best to do 2 updates per month. That does not mean I will do 2 updates for both my fanfics it means 2 overall so I may update one twice and not the other one at all, but it will most likely be 1 update for each. Keep in mind that I understand what it is like to be waiting on a fanfic for I too am an avid reader of fanfiction. Though sadly with my ships I have either red them all and/or there is just not enough stories. For example there are very few RaZr (Red and Zim romance) and even fewer RPaZr (Red, Purple, and Zim romance). I hope though that with the coming of the Zim comics the number will increase, but I can only hope. I do plan on writing an RPDaZr (Red, Purple, Dib, and Zim romance), which is a rare gem to find, fanfic. Of course I will not start till my life calms down. Anyways on to Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Weekend = Hell**

* * *

A week has went by and Nicolette has avoided Billy like the plague. Her thinking was, just because she has to be able to see him doesn't mean she has to interact with him. That of course didn't stop Billy from trying to get her attention though. All this did was cause Nicolette to be more and more frustrated with him.

A large part of her frustration was that she is going to be alone with Billy for the weekend, ALL…BY…HER…SELF. The Wright's are leaving Friday, after Spencer and his sister get out of school, to attend a relatives birthday party and Billy is choosing to stay home with Nicolette. She was most unhappy most unhappy indeed.

* * *

"Please Spencer take him with you. I'm begging you," Nicolette says in desperation.

"I can't force him to go Nicolette."

"Sure you can. Just say, 'Billy, you're going,' see simple."

"Okay let me rephrase. I do not want to take Billy with me."

Billy popped out of nowhere with an offended look on his face, "hey! Why don't you want the great Cobra to go?"

"Billy remember what happened last time you came with me to a birthday party?"

* * *

Flashback:

There's an old man, wearing a pointy hat that says "birthday boy" on it, sitting at a table, surrounded by people, including Spencer and his family, with a cake in the middle of the table.

The cake suddenly explodes, splattering all over everyone and Billy appears where the cake used to be, whooting and cheering. Ectoplasm got all over the cake from Billy smashing through it. Because of this the cake started crawling over everyone, which caused everyone to freak out and run around screaming.

End of Flashback.

* * *

Spencer snapped out of his flashback, shaking his head. He glared at Billy and firmly said, "You are not going."

Billy huffed, crossed his arms, and got an "I don't care look" on his face.

"I didn't want to go anyways," and he floated off into the kitchen.

The rest of the Wright's, carrying luggage, walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Spencer hunny let's go," Jane called out.

Nicolette gave him the most desperate look she could muster, "please take him with you."

"Sorry Nicolette he's your problem this weekend," and with that he walked out the door leaving Nicolette alone in the foyer.

"It's ok," Nicolette started talking to herself, "maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe we can get to know each other and he will wind up not being that bad. Yeah maybe this will be a heavenly weekend."

BAM!

An explosion can from the kitchen causing Nicolette to groan.

"Who am I kidding the weekend equals hell."

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I did promise I would update and I did.**

**Anyways have a good night.**


	7. Maybe This Won't be so Bad Or Maybe Not

**Hey everyone sorry it has been like forever. I am not going to make excuses cause it is my own fault. I am the one who decided to go on a Steven Universe binge…I also graduated college this year and have been looking for work and of course all places are like, "we want someone with experience even though this is an entry level position," sigh the struggle is real guys. IT. IS. REAL.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Maybe This Won't be so Bad…Or Maybe Not**

* * *

Nicolette ran into the kitchen to see food splattered all over the walls, floors, everywhere. She looked around for the source and finds what appears to be a blender, if a blender exploded.

Billy, covered in food, slowly peels himself off of the wall leaving a clean Billy shaped spot on the wall. He shakes himself clean, covering Nicolette in food, and floats up to her, "what's up mamacita?"

Nicolette's eye starts twitching before she makes a break for the door, "please don't leave me alone with," she throws open the door and runs to the edge of the porch just in time to see them drive off, "him." Nicolette sighs in defeat, hangs her head, and walks back inside.

Billy floats into the foyer and up to Nicolette. He opens up his mouth to talk, but Nicolette puts up her hand silencing him. She walks up stairs and to the bathroom without another word.

* * *

Sighing Nicolette walks out of the bathroom wearing grey sweatpants, a size too big for her black T-Shirt with Peridot, a Steven Universe character and also my wife, on it, and a towel wrapped around her head. She quickly went to her room grabbed a movie and headed for the stairs. That is when she noticed something…it was quite…too quite.

As she made her way slowly to the TV room she scoped the area. Billy was nowhere to be found. She checked all the rooms she passed, but he was nowhere.

Finally she arrived, but she was afraid to sit down. She just knew Billy was gonna pop out of nowhere and scare the living crap out of her. Nervously she walked to the TV and put the DVD into the DVD player and walked to the coach. Quickly looking around the room she turned her back to the coach; preparing to plop down. She picked up the remote and took another look around the room. She took a deep breath, hunched over hugging the remote to her chest she called out, "Billy," and squeezed her eyes shut.

Silence

Slowly she opened one of her eyes and then the other one. Standing up straight her eyes darted all over finding no signs of Billy or anyone for that matter. She sighed in relief and smiled. Plopping down onto the couch she turned on the TV and prepared to turn on the movie.

"HI NICOLETTE!" Billy popped out of the couch screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHH," Nicolette screamed throwing the remote. That's not all she did though, she also punched him in the face. Gasping at what she had just done she stared at Billy, whose face had that classic look of a cartoon that just got punched in the face.

"Are, are you okay?" Nicolette asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Billy slowly slithered to the floor and groaned.

"Um okay if you're sure."

Turning back to the TV she picked up the remote from the floor and turned on the TV and DVD player and soon the commercials started. Billy floated up and sat next to her. His face now completely fine.

"What cha watching?"

"None of your business. Now go away!"

Billy didn't seem phased by what she said or her tone and just grabbed the DVD case and gasped.

"This is 'The Ghost Zombie of the Small House in Japan 5' (made up title not real…if you wanna imagine what is like just think of the "Grudge" mixed with a Zombie) this isn't even out of theaters yet! How did you get it?"

She laughed "correct, but they always give those who participated in the movie an early copy."

"Gasp. You are a movie star." Billy's eyes turned into stars at this causing to Nicolette to just give him an "um okay" face.

"Um no…I just had a small part. I'm friends with the director's daughter and he thought I'd be best for the part of the paranormal investigator that is found dead in the first ten minutes. It's nothing big."

Billy huffed, but then sighed, "Well I guess some people just have to start out small."

"There is no start to it. I don't want to be a movie star I want to be a Social Worker."

"Argh. Why?"

"Cause I wish to work in adoption. There are so many kids out there without a family and so many potential great parents who for some reason or another cannot have children that or they much rather adopt for reasons that are their own. If I can make a loving family why wouldn't I?"

Looking over she saw Billy with tears in his eyes and he was sniffing. "That was beautiful," he said.

"Um. Thanks anyways I'm gonna watch my movie now."

"Wooooo a movie."

"Billy do you like these movies."

"Yeah I still remember the first one where Zombie Ghost bite of the guys face."

Nicolette got excited at this point, "Or how about the third one where the guy's finger was accidently cut off on set and they actually showed it in the movie."

"I heard they reattached it backwards."

"Actually they attached on right, but the guy accidently cut it off again when he got home and decided to try to reattach it himself, which he did do backwards."

"Broette you must let me watch it with you."

Nicolette went quite. Would it be a good idea to watch the movie with Billy? He looks so excited she can't just say no. Sighing she nodded her head "yes."

Billy "woohooed" and settled down for two seconds before he gasped.

"Oh my Bro we need popcorn."

Nicolette chimed in, "and soda pop. Gasp. I forgot Mr. Huggies upstairs."

Billy paused in his list of items they need, "Mr. Huggies?"

"Yeah he is my body pillow. You get the snacks I'll go get Mr. Huggies."

With that they took off just as the movie menu came up.

* * *

They met back up in the TV room. Nicolette with Mr. Huggies, a leopard print body pillow. Billy with popcorn, soda, and candy. They got themselves adjusted on the couch.

"Are you ready Billy?"

"I am soooo ready. Are you ready Broette?"

"I am so ready. MY BODY IS READY," and with that she clicked play.

"This is sooo not gonna be scary," they said in unison.

* * *

10 minutes into the movie:

"Great acting Nicolette. Not as good as me, but good for a newbie."

Rolling her eyes, "gee thanks Billy. Man it's so weird seeing yourself die even if it is fake."

* * *

20 minutes into the movie:

Billy and Nicolette were eating the snacks nervously just staring at the screen. Then something terrifying happened and they screamed and food went flying everywhere.

* * *

30 minutes into the movie:

Both Billy and Nicolette were hugging Mr. Huggies, pretty much strangling it, and screaming whenever something scary happened.

* * *

The rest of the movie:

They were hugging each other with Mr. Huggies in-between them.

* * *

Credits start rolling:

Billy and Nicolette basically had Mr. Huggies flat at this point and each other in a death grip. They looked at eachother and sighed. Realesing eachother they sank into the couch.

"That wasn't scary at all," Nicolette said.

"Right can you believe anyone is scared of these things?"

"Right soooo weak."

It was quite for a moment.

"So what should we do tomorrow," Billy asked.

She just looked at him for a moment. She didn't expect him to want to hang out again let alone ask her opinion on what they should do.

"Um…"

"Let's go swimming."

There was the Billy she knew. The Billy that didn't wait for others opinions. Swimming did sound like fun though. Maybe this weekend won't be so bad.

"Sigh. Sure why not…," she looked around the room. It was a complete mess and she was sure there was chocolate melted on the carpet, "anyway we need to clean up this mess. Why don't you go get the-," she looked over and Billy was gone. She whipped her head back and forth to find him, but he was nowhere.

"Billy?...Billy?...BILLY?!"

Ok maybe it will be so bad.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.**


End file.
